marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Changeling (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Changeling | Aliases = Number Two, Professor X, Charles Xavier, Elvis , numerous others | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = None, orphan | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #2 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Substitute teacher, adventurer, subversive | Education = Unrevealed | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Unrevealed | Creators = Roy Thomas; Werner Roth | First = X-Men #35 | Last = (as Professor X) (as Changeling) | HistoryText = Changeling originally worked for the villainous organization Factor Three and was second in command under the "Mutant Master". Following that group's defeat, he betrayed the Mutant Master upon learning he was really an alien intending to wipe out mankind, normals and mutants alike, and later came to Professor Xavier to reveal he was dying from cancer and only had a few months to live. Unbeknownst to the X-Men, he was recruited by Professor X as a stand-in while he isolated himself to prepare for his fight against the Z'Nox. The Changeling, masquerading as Professor X, was killed in battle against Grotesk. Only Marvel Girl knew of his deception, and she was sworn not to tell her teammates. Changeling was buried by the X-Men still wearing Xavier's form. It was not until their fight against the Z'nox that the X-Men learned it had not been the Professor who had died but instead, the Changeling. Years later the voodoo master Black Talon would bring him back to life as a zombie, one of the undead mutant group that Talon dubbed the X-Humed. Talon sent them to battle the She-Hulk. Even when undead, Changeling was unwilling to have his sacrifice sullied, so he resisted the Talon's control, taking on the form of Elvis Presley to provide She-Hulk with a distraction at a vital moment. Failing to be a worthy zombie, he was returned to the grave. | Powers = Changeling was a mutant with the ability to alter his physical appearance at will to resemble that of any person he chose. He was given limited telepathic abilities by Professor X, and as a side effect, he also gained limited telekinetic abilities. | Abilities = Skilled actor, photographic memory | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = A duplicate of Professor X's wheelchair | Weapons = | Notes = * The name "Kevin Sidney" was given for the Changeling in 2004's Book of the Dead, and was later redacted in . A logical explanation for the difference in spelling would be that the 616 Changeling was only ever told his name, and never saw it in print. * Although the Changeling seemed destined for obscurity for many years, he was revived in alternate continuities as Morph, first in the X-Men animated series, later in the Age of Apocalypse and Exiles. | Trivia = * Changeling was buried in Professor X's form, complete with Charles' brown suit. When he was reanimated to become a member of the Black Talon's Exhumed, he was suddenly wearing an X-Men uniform matching his teammates. Given that he was able to shape-shift his clothes into those matching Elvis Presley's while a member of this team, it's likely both the Professor's clothes and the X-Men uniform were the result of Changeling's ability. | Links = * Changeling on uncannyxmen.net }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Killed by Grotesk Category:Cancer (disease)